formas de expresar tu amor
by ThecrazyteaK
Summary: conjunto de mini historias con los personajes de south park y como ellos demuestran su amor (de cualquier tipo).
1. Chapter 1

Kyle:

Los gemidos sexuales de su madre y los llantos de su hermano lo despertaron a media noche, sentándose en la cama logro agudizar su oído, no solo gemidos, el rechinido de la cama y el golpe de la cabecera contra la pared de adjunto, sonidos a los que estaba acostumbrado, no le sorprendía despertarse gracias a los llantos de su hermanito, era su instinto advirtiéndole quizá, ya que los sollozos eran apenas audibles desde su habitación. Perezoso y fastidiado pasó en frente de la puerta de sus padres y su corazón golpeo ligeramente más fuerte en su pecho, sin hacer ruido corrió hasta la habitación de su hermano y lo encontró encorvado sobre su cama llorando como solía hacerlo gracias a los fantasmas de su niñez.

-Mamá…mami.

-shhh, Ike, aquí estoy. Su pálida mano acaricia la temblorosa espalda de su hermano quien encuentra consuelo en los brazos del pelirrojo, llora de alivio y se aferra a sus brazos con sus uñas sin advertir el quejido de dolor que escapa de la garganta del mayor, la cama y los pantalones de dormir de su hermano están mojados con orina y no tarda en procesar que su pijama también se está mojando.

Espera hasta que Ike se calme y lo lleva al baño, le baja el pantalón y luego la ropa interior para limpiarle la orina y le entrega la mitad inferior de otro pijama para que se vista, en la habitación de Ike, Kyle remueve las sabanas húmedas y las lleva hasta la lavadora en el piso inferior, vuelve para encontrarse a su hermano hincado y con su cabecilla entre las barandas de la escalera, su carita cansada y sus ojos entrecerrados esperándolo, le toma de la manita y lo lleva a su habitación, cierra la puerta detrás de él y mira divertido como Ike intenta subir a su cama fallando en el primer y segundo intento al ser la cama más alta de lo acostumbrado, al lado aun se escucha los gemidos y las blasfemias pero parece no importarle más. El pelirrojo se desviste al sentir su ropa pegajosa por la orina y sabiendo que no tiene más pijamas limpios se coloca una vieja camiseta de Terrance & Philip y se recuesta al lado del cálido cuerpo de su hermano. "por alguna razón los niños pequeños siempre son muy cálidos" escucho alguna vez decir a una de las amigas de su madre.

Kyle odia la orina casi tanto como a las bananas, pero siempre haría esto por su hermano, sin importar las veces que pasasen hasta que se detuviesen. A eso le llamaba amor de hermanos.

Enfocando el angelical rostro de su hermano noto la ventana estaba abierta de par en par. ¿Cómo reaccionar? Kyle sabía quien era el culpable y no se molesto en fastidiarse siquiera, en la mañana antes de ir a clases buscaría lo que ese gordo estúpido le habría "pedido prestado" esta vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Stan esperaba impaciente al lado del casillero de Wendy Testaburger, la niña, a sus ojos, mas linda de toda la escuela. La azabache se acerco con ese semblante serio y con sus cuadernos perfectamente forrados en tonos rosados, caminando erguida con ese aire de madures y responsabilidad propio de una delegada. Stan suspira sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecerse y su estomago revolverse dolorosamente. Sonríe hacia la chica quien parecía enojada.

"ahora no, Stan" Wendy cerro con fuerza la puerta de su casillero, cansada de la estúpida broma que el destino insistía en ponerle enfrente todos los santos días. Stan Marsh, el chico más guapo de la escuela pese a lo que la lista dijese, el más amable e irresistible chico que jamás te encontraras en tu vida, que siempre le sonreía de manera tan dulce solo para despues estropear su cabello con sus jugos gastrinales estaba tan cerca de ella y no podía disfrutarlo como deseaba. Otro día Wendy habría soportado ese martirio solo para poder hablar con él pero no ese día, ese había sido uno de los mas agotadores y estresantes días que había tenido y apenas era lunes.

Stan se decayó un poco sin entender por qué esa linda chica no quería prestarle atención, hasta que vio las sombras negras que se cernían bajo sus ojos y comprendió con un poco de pena por no haber pensado antes en lo cansada que podía estar Wendy siendo la presidenta del consejo escolar. Suspiro para sí intentando relajarse para lo que iba a hacer.

Tomo de la mano a Wendy y le dio apenas un toquecito con sus labios en su mejilla. Luego sonrió y en la palma abierta de la sorprendida niña fue depositado un caramelo de miel, sus favoritos. Cuando quiso mirar al chico que la había apenas besado este ya estaba muy lejos, sonriendo mientras caminaba con un ritmo casi musical.

La chica sonrió sintiendo que todo aquello que la aquejaba desaparecía al tiempo que el caramelo se derretía en su boca.

Si, lo admito, amo esta pareja…desde que era una inocente niña que se topo con south park mientras cambiaba los canales…ese día deje de ser inocente y me convertí en algo más sensacional bitches.

Como sea, siempre quise escribir algo de stendy, creo que por la única razón de que no me guste el 'style' es porque enserio, enserio, amo el stendy. –Stan es un poco lento en su relación pero lo compenza con su ternura, supongo- hasta la próxima que nos leamos.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenny estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, demasiado perdido en ellos como para notar las miradas preocupadas que algunos profesores y alumnos del establecimiento al cual asistía.

La hora del almuerzo era siempre el momento más tortuoso de sus días, ver a sus compañeros con esos ostentosos y llenadores almuerzos al lado del suyo que muchas veces era un pobre sándwich de jamón y queso que apenas suplía las energías que había gastado a lo largo del día, le hacían sentir aun más hambre. Otras veces su padre le entregaba algo de dinero para que se comprase algo en la escuela, "una especie de almuerzo económico" que solían ofrecer de vez en cuanto. Ese día había recibido dinero.

Reviso entre sus bolsillos de su pantalón antes de salir de su salón, para cerciorarse de que aun estuviese allí. Palpo un poco sobre su bolsillo, luego metió su mano para buscar con sus dedos los pocos y arrugados billetes. Su rostro debió ponerse pálido porque de inmediato una niña a su lado le pregunto qué le sucedía. Y lo que sucedía era que su tan resistente pantalón tenía un agujero del porte del mar atlántico en su bolsillo, un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que su "almuerzo" se escapara por allí. Casi podía escuchar las risas de esos míseros billetes burlándose de él y del gruñido de su estomago.

Ignorando la larga fila e ignorando las miradas como el experto que era tras esa parca naranja se sentó a un lado de su amigo Eric, quien como siempre disfrutaba de su almuerzo, hecho por su madre una experta culinaria. Kenny podía sentir como su saliva empapaba la tela de su ropa y desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzado.

"¿no vas a comer Kenny?" el rubio no quería responder a esa pregunta, sabía que decir 'no tengo hambre' no funcionaria y sabia que si decía la verdad se burlarían de él por ser el niño pobre. Miro sobre la cabellera oscura de quien había formulado la pregunta y respondió "se me olvido mi almuerzo en casa". Cartman de inmediato soltó una carcajada que se escucho por toda la cafetería haciendo que algunos niños se voltearan curiosos sobres sus asientos. Kyle intento ofrecerle un poco de su comida pero Kenny se negó con un sutil gesto con su cabeza.

Mirando fijamente la mesa, perdido en los mensajitos escritos con alguna navaja hace ya quien sabe cuánto tiempo, apenas sintió cuando el chico gordo a su lado comento sobre lo asquerosa que había sido su almuerzo y lo desvió con su mano al lado del rubio.

"ten Kenny, esto sabe a mierda, seguro como todo lo que comes" comento sin mirarlo, sin mirar a nadie en específico, cerró los ojos simplemente y se cruzo de brazos mientras se terminaba su gaseosa burbujeante. Kenny sonrió entre la tela y le agradeció con un imperceptible susurro, Cartman le ignoro y continuo hablando sobre una especie de película de terror que había visto el día anterior.

Costaba creerlo, pero Kenny y Cartman eran en verdad los mejores amigos.


	4. Chapter 4

Se quedo parado sin decir ninguna sola palabra ¿Por cuánto? ¿Por qué?

Miraba fijamente a esa 'cosa' que no le permitía dormir desde que había llegado a su casa. Era tan terriblemente hermoso.

 _Oh dios, oh dios, ya no puedo más_.

Sus padres no estaban en casa, y no lo estarían hasta llegados a la noche. Reviso los cuartos por si su hermana estaba en casa. No había moros en la costa.

Sonrió y una risilla se escapo de la emoción haciéndolo sonar muy 'gay' para su gusto.

Cerró la puerta y corrió hacia el lugar donde estaba esa 'cosa' que le llamaba con su inexistente voz.

Se sentó en el suelo aproximándose. Sus manos tocaron la superficie con aparente cariño y delicadeza, como si temiera por romper la más fina rosa o algo así.

La nueva alfombra de sus padres. Tan suave y peluda, tan roja y tentadora. Sin resistir sus impulsos Stan se dejo caer sobre la alfombra y sintió los pelitos de la misma acariciar su cara, taaaaan feliz que no podía resistir chillar como un hámster.

¿Esto era la felicidad? Si lo era que alguien lo matara ahora para morir en feliz. Cerró los ojos y siguió frotando su rostro.

.

"¿mm, Sharon?" llamo Randy al entrar a su habitación "¿Qué hace Stan en nuestro cuarto?"

"¿Qué?" pregunto extrañada la mujer, no era propio de sus hijos entrar a su cuarto "Stan, Stan" le llamo, pero era imposible, estaba profundamente dormido en el piso con su cuerpo encogido en la alfombra roja que habían comprado en esa carísima tienda de Denver.

"oh, mi….está dormido" comento ella con una sonrisita de esas que solía dedicarle a su hijo cuando se veía tan feliz, era un niño tan tierno y perfecto a sus ojos, con su cabello tan suave y negro y sus enormes ojos azules que eran agradables a la vista. Tan dulces mejillas.

Randy se rasco su cabeza un poco confundido, no entendía a las mujeres.

Se agacho a la altura de su hijo en el suelo y lo cargo suavemente en sus brazos, llevándolo a su habitación para que durmiese en la cama como un niño normal.

Le saco los zapatos y la ropa y le coloco su pijama de Terrance y Philip, ese que tanto le gustaba, Stan se removió en la cama y se volteo ligeramente suspirando en sueños. Randy lo cubrió con las sabanas y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Sharon, tenemos hijos verdaderamente hermosos" le comento a su mujer una vez cerró la puerta.

"lo sé Randy, son muy lindos"

"absolutamente"

* * *

 **una familia de peluche...no lo se, pero creo que asi son las familias que si se quieren. :P con amorsh hasta la proxima**


End file.
